


Of Stalker And Protective Boyfriend

by Icylightning



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Comforting Carlos, Established Relationship, Fainting, Father-Son Relationship, Good Dad Owen Strand, Hurt Carlos, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Carlos, Kidnapped TK, Light Smut, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protective Carlos, Stalker, Team as Family, Torture, carlos to the rescue, gun shot, worried owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: 'I couldn't stop myself from buying this hoodie for you love. This will look good only on your gorgeous toned body.From your secret admirer'"What the hell?" TK's eyes widened in shock.Aka someone's stalking TK and Carlos won't stop until he finds out the culprit.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 395
Kudos: 694
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next fic on Tarlos. Lol..think I'm seriously obsessed with them. Second update in two days! 
> 
> Hope you guys like this first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Twilight melted away, majestic sunrise, red orange glow seeping over the horizon as the light itself was being poured from a molten sun. TK jogged his way into the fire station with a smile, credit goes to his boyfriend Carlos. They were together for almost a year now and it had been the best months of his life. Last night Carlos even asked him to move in together with him and he didn't even had to think twice. He couldn't wait to share this news with his father and his team who were now his family

"What's with the creepy smile?" Judd asked with a questioned look and TK rolled his eyes "It's not creepy. It's called a happy smile"

"So coach finally fired you?" Judd grinned but TK knew there was no heat in his voice. Judd always loved to tease him, just like an older brother and TK never minded. He gave a light punch on his shoulder "You wish! You're not getting rid of me that easily"

"Poor me" Judd sighed dramatically "Anyways what's with the doppy smile"

TK was about to reply when Paul walked towards him with a bouquet of flowers "Hey TK. This is for you"

TK eyed the white lilies which were his favourite and took the bouquet. He knew they were surely send by Carlos who can be so cheesy sometimes. But why not? After all it was their big day "Thanks" he said with a small hint of blush

Paul smiled feeling happy for the boy "Look there's a card attached to it" he pointed at the bouquet

TK pulled the card out getting all ready to read Carlos's sweet words but frowned when he read the message

_'I know these are your favourite flowers. By the way you're looking beautiful in grey T-shirt today._

_From your secret admirer'_

TK stared at the note for a moment, confused. So the bouquet wasn't from Carlos? And how did the sender knew he was wearing grey T-shirt

"What's wrong?" asked Paul sharing a look with Judd

TK blinked his eyes and looked at Paul and then at Judd. Immediately a smile covered his face "Ha ha.. very funny guys. You think I'll fall for this prank"

"What prank?"

TK shoved the flowers on Paul's chest "I do love these Paul but you're not my boyfriend or my secret admirer"

Paul was slightly taken aback "You think I send these?"

"There you go! You just confessed it" TK beamed and then laughed "Seriously Paul. You should have tried something harder"

"But I didn't send these TK. I swear"

TK rolled his eyes "Nice try. Judd will you please tell him to stop playing stupid games"

Judd stood pressing his lips in thin curve, looking back and forth between the two men

"TK I'm telling you I didn't send these flowers" Paul tried once again but TK was now getting annoyed "Paul stop it. It's not funny anymore"

"But..."

"I gotta go man. Talk to me when you grow up" TK turned around to leave, getting angry that Paul spoiled his happy mood.

Paul then faced Judd "I'm telling you man, I didn't do it. I swear on my life"

Judd picked up the small note, worry lines decorating his forehead "If you didn't send these flowers then who is this secret admirer?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TK placed the dishes in the sink and bit his lip in anticipation. He was feeling very nervous and didn't know how to break this news to his father. It had been almost a year and a half since he moved in with him and all Owen did was to look after him. He was there for him in the most difficult time of his life and showed there's always one hope of ray in the dark room.

For TK that ray of hope was in shape of Carlos. The man was caring and a sweet person. Though Carlos was a tough cop, he often wondered how does he posses such a kind heart. He had never felt this secured and safe in his life. Not even when he was with...

"Hey kid. Something going on in your mind?"

TK jerked his head, coming back from his train of thoughts "What?"

"You've left the water running and barely touched the dishes" said Owen closing the tap "Are you okay?" out of fatherly instinct, he placed his hand on the boy's forehead checking for fever "You're not sick are you?"

TK lightly swatted his hand away "No Dad. I'm fine. Actually I want to tell you something"

"Yeah sure"

"Something important"

"Okaaay..." Owen prompted

TK wriggled his fingers nervously "Something really big"

Owen stared at his son "You're not pregnant are you?"

TK gasped "What? No! Dad...c'mon! That's not possible. I mean even if it was... why would I get.. why not Carlos... I mean I could if I want to... Carlos is great in bed.. no wait.. that's not medically impossible... actually if...."

"Son!" Owen grabbed TK by his shoulders "Hey relax. You're blabbering nonsense. I was just kidding"

TK took a deep breath "Ofcourse..yeah... Me too"

"Something big news?" Owen reminded him and TK nodded "Okay here it goes. Carlos... he.. umm.. he.."

"He broke up with you?" Owen narrowed his eyes praying to God his assumption was wrong. He couldn't bare to see his son going through the pain again

"What? No! Carlos is great. We're all good"

Owen took a sigh of relief

"He asked me to move in with him" TK said barely in a whisper but Owen heard each word and took a step back "What?"

TK tucked his lips "I said yes"

Owen looked and felt shocked. He definitely wasn't expecting this news. He knew his son had a steady relationship with Carlos but never expected them to take this huge step "Are..Are you sure son?"

TK shrugged pocketing his hands and smiled that reached his ears "I've never been so sure Dad. I think it's a great idea. I love Carlos and this will be our next step in our relationship"

"Wow" Owen huffed out a breath and then hugged TK tightly "Congratulations TK. This is great news as long as you're happy"

TK pressed his face on Owen's shoulder and sighed "I'm Dad"

NEXT MORNING

TK took a bite of apple as he tied his shoe lace, getting ready for work "Dad! Have you seen my watch?"

Owen walked with watch in hand, almost glaring at his son "If you continue to be this careless, I'm afraid Carlos will kick you out soon from his apartment"

TK took the watch and leaned in to whisper "Carlos barely cares what I wear Dad. He's more interested in what I don't wear"

"Ewww. You're actually talking about sex to your Dad?"

TK laughed "I thought you were my best friend"

"Shut up and get ready. We're already late..."

Door bell

"I'll get it" said TK and opened the door. There was a parcel for him which he brought inside

"Who's it from?"

TK shrugged shuffling the box and looking for a name "No name"

"Open it"

TK ripped the box open and was surprised to see a brand new dark blue hoodie along with a note that read

' _I couldn't stop myself from buying this hoodie for you love. This will look good only on your gorgeous toned body_

_From your secret admirer'_

"What the hell?" TK's eyes widened in shock

Owen frowned "TK? What happened? What's written in that paper?"

"TK"

TK looked up to see Carlos standing in the front door staring at the hoodie in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this fic. Please stay safe at home. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Carlos was very excited as he got ready for the day. The officer couldn't wait to start his new journey with his boyfriend. Last night had been magnificent for them. Ofcourse he was nervous wreck when he asked TK to move in with him but it was all worth it because his lover replied by kissing the hell out of him

Since then Carlos went busy with cleaning his apartment and making space in his cupboard for TK's clothes and other stuff. He was almost done with the preparations when a thought crossed his mind. Maybe he should give a ride to TK to the station. Also eat some breakfast on the way to station. Carlos beamed at his own idea and quickly grabbed his keys

Carlos took two step at a time and reached TK's apartment only to stop himself at the front door which was open. His chirpy mood was replaced by frown from the look on TK's face which he did not approve a bit. He also noticed a brand new hoodie in his lover's hand and decided to announce his presence "TK"

TK flicked his eyes on Carlos and was surprised to see him "Carlos? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to give you a ride to the station" Carlos explained and then looked at Owen "I hope that's okay"

Owen waved his hand "Ofcourse. But let me tell you, he's like a lazy cat in the mornings. You'll have to wake him up atleast two hours before his shift"

"Thanks for moral support Dad" TK mumbled and threw the hoodie back in the box

"You ordered a new hoodie?" Carlos asked eyeing the plain box, immediately noticing the absence of the sender's name

TK shook his head "No. Apparently I'm the one who has toned muscles and someone thinks this will look good on me"

Carlos and Owen both frowned "What do you mean?"

TK sighed and showed Carlos the note "I'm popular in the market nowadays huh?" he joked trying not to show how upset he felt from inside "Guess I owe a apology to Paul"

"Paul?" asked Owen

"Yesterday I got this bouquet of flowers. My favourite.. white lilies... with same name... secret admirer. I thought Paul was playing some kind of prank but after this.." TK pressed his lips together "I don't know what to think"

Carlos clenched his jaw after reading the note and passed it to Owen. He didn't find a bit funny. Someone was sending gifts to his boyfriend and passing comments on his body. Now that was not acceptable "Do you know who the guy is?"

"How are you even sure it's a guy" Owen questioned and TK raised an eyebrow "What?"

"It's a guy" Carlos confirmed "You said the flowers were your favourite and he knows you like wearing hoodies...if he knows you this well then he also knows you're gay"

"Good point" Owen nodded "What should we do about it?"

"Nothing!" TK almost raised his voice

"Son someone is sending you gifts and you're not even slightly worried?"

"Why are we even taking him seriously? So what if he's sending stupid gifts. Let's just ignore him and live our life normally. I'm sure he'll back off if he didn't get any response from me"

"TK..." Owen looked at Carlos who seemed to be in deep thoughts. TK huffed out a breath and picked up the box. He then went to the window and threw the box out of it without even giving a second thought "There! Problem sloved"

Carlos rolled his eyes "Technically you're not suppose to erase the evidence"

"Well technically this was given to me so I get to choose what to do with it. Now c'mon let's get out of here and eat something because I'm starving or else I'll..."

"Hey relax tiger" Carlos walked towards him with smile. Owen grinned at the nick name. He was used to Carlos calling his son 'Tiger' which he really found it adorable. He saw them whisper something to each other and then share a hug. The father eyed the window and hoped the secret admirer wouldn't show up again.

TWO DAYS LATER

Owen was glad there weren't any mystery gifts for TK from his secret admirer. Maybe he saw the thrown box and gave up on his obsession. Good, thought the father. TK had gone through too much last year and now he just wanted him to be happy with Carlos. He decided not to mention about the secret admirer to his team. He knew how much they cared for TK and didn't want to them to worry over nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TK jumped from the truck and took deep breaths rubbing his sore chest. A bottle of water was thrusted infront of him and he looked up to see Judd eyeing him with worry eyes "Drink this. Slow sips okay"

TK gladly took the water and gulped down the cold liquid that soothed his raw throat "Thanks Judd"

Owen walked up to TK placing a hand on his arm "Are you sure you're alright? Do you want to go the hospital...get atleast check out the bruises"

TK shook his head and soon found himself surrounded by Mateo, Marjan and Paul "Guys! Stop it! I'm fine. You all are staring at me as if I'm made of glass or something and I'll break any second"

"The roof fell on you kid. You're lucky to get away with few scrapes and bruises"

"That's the part of job. I'm just glad that boy is okay" said TK with a smile

"Thanks to you" Marjan smiled back

"Thanks to the team. We all are in this together remember"

"Always"

"Okay now. Everybody hit the shower" Owen instructed and everyone left chatting with each other. He saw TK glance at the front "Expecting someone?"

TK rubbed at the back of his head and blushed lightly "Carlos is coming to pick me up"

"Ofcourse he is. Poor guy was worried sick for you when he got the news about the mishap happened today at the site. He even wanted to come but I assured him you were fine and asked him to meet you after his shift" 

"I already talked to him Dad. He's exactly the same as you. Nothing but a mother hen" TK laughed lightly but he was kinda enjoying the love and attention Carlos showered on him

"I'm glad we're on the same page" Owen winked at his son "Anyways are you adjusting alright in new house?"

TK leaned at the back of the truck and folded his arms "Carlos is really sweet Dad. He made all this space for me.. like in his cupboard and in living room. He even got this movie collection...all my favourite.. it's all so romantic"

Owen went to squeeze his son's neck "I'm happy for you TK"

"Me too"

"Alright I'm gonna hit the shower. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Dad" TK saw his father leave and once again looked at the entrance. Where was Carlos? His phone rang and pulled it out from his pocket "Hello"

Silence

TK pulled back to see the number but he didn't recognise it "Hello? Who's there?"

Silence

"Are you going to talk or not?"

"Just making sure you're breathing. You scared me tonight" replied a heavy voice

"Excuse me?"

"Are you okay Tyler?"

TK frowned deeply "I asked you something. Who is this?"

A pause

"Hello!"

"Quit your job Tyler"

"What? Quit my job? Are you crazy?"

"I don't like to see you get hurt"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your secret admirer"

TK tensed clutching the phone tightly as he looked around "What do you want from me!?"

"I want you to quit your job Tyler" the voice replied smoothly

TK scoffed "You're fucking nuts if you think I'll listen to you"

"I won't ask again"

"And I won't repeat again asshole. Stay the hell away from me!" TK pressed the red button and started pacing angrily. He heard footsteps and saw Carlos making his way into the station. The young man felt an immense relief curse through him and he ran towards his boyfriend and hugged him tightly

Usually Carlos always welcomed TK's hugs but this was no casual hug. He could feel him trembling slightly and it got him worried. He rubbed a hand between his shoulder blades "TK... what happened? Is everything alright?"

TK nodded pressing himself further into the embrace "He.. He called"

"Who?"

TK pulled back to meet his eyes "The same jerk who's been sending gifts"

Carlos scowled not liking the situation at all "What did he say?"

"That he doesn't like seeing me get hurt so I should quit this job" TK spoke sullenly moving again to hug Carlos

"What?"

"It's really starting to freak me out. He sounded... I don't know.. firm and scary" TK confessed with a shuddering breath. Before Carlos could say anything, his phone beeped indicating he received a new message. He pulled back from TK and clicked on the screen

_'Stay away from Tyler. He doesn't belong to you. Consider this as my warning'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are the reason my fingers are working this fast on chapters so please please please keep them coming :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huge bucket full of thanks for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Silence hung in the air as 126 team sat in their bunks with TK and Owen in the middle taking places next to each other. After hearing about the phone call and receiving a threat from TK's secret admirer, Carlos decided it was time to take serious action. Now he couldn't afford to take things lightly. He straight away went to Owen and the team and told them about the recent disturbing event

To say the team was shocked would be an understatement

Judd was already fisting the sheets below, trying hard to control his anger. He wanted to punch the guy who was causing trouble in his younger brother's life

Paul felt sympathetic towards TK hoping Carlos would be able to catch the stalker soon

Mateo and Marjan shared a worried look. Both noticing how TK's body shook with little tremors and they both knew cold had nothing to do with it

TK chewed on his pinky fingernail, eyes fixed on Carlos who was busy talking to his fellow officers

"I want you to trace a number. Make it as quick as possible" Carlos ordered "Tell me everything you find on this number. I want name, address and full history detail on the person"

Marjan cleared her throat to catch Owen's attention and motioned her head towards TK. The father, obviously worried looked at his son who had almost chewed his nail and now was biting off the skin. He slowly pulled back TK's hand from his mouth and guided back to his lap "Relax"

"I'm fine" TK gave a weak smile

"And I'm president Obama" Owen said nudging the boy with his elbow "You can stop pretending kid. I know you're scared"

"Am not" pouted TK trying to be brave "Have you seen my boyfriend? He's a cop! I'm sure he'll find that creep soon"

Owen smiled "Let's hope for the best"

Carlos walked towards them and pressed his lips hard "Okay I've asked them to trace the call. From now on TK you'll not be left alone at any cost" he looked at TK, seriousness leaking from his voice

"Weren't you the one who got the threat?" TK locked an eye contact with his boyfriend. If his life was important then so was Carlos's too

"I'm a cop. I'm use to crazy"

TK faught the urge to roll his eyes

Owen rubbed his forehead "I think Carlos is right. We need to be careful. This guy means serious business and I don't want any of you getting hurt"

"He'll have to face my fists first before laying a finger on TK" Judd fisted his hand on his palm and Paul showed a thumps up to him

"Please no blood shed in my station. If we do see anything unusual concerning TK, report immediately to Carlos" said Owen

Carlos crossed his arms looking over at the team "Mr Strand is correct. The reason you all are informed about the situation because the more people know, the safer TK will be"

"Don't worry" Marjan got up and sat down next to TK holding his hand "We all will keep an eye out for you"

"Thanks"

Owen then sighed tiredly stretching his aching muscles "Alright then let's call it a day. Do you guys want to stay here...you know just for a night?"

TK looked at Carlos who's eyes shot a silent message that read anything-you-decide-will-be-fine-with-me "I think we'll head home Dad" he saw Carlos smile warmly at that and got up from his place "Thank you guys. Your support means a lot"

Judd ruffled his hair "That's what families are for you idiot"

AT CARLOS'S HOME

Carlos made sure he locked the house twice before stepping inside. TK had gone quite during their whole ride back home and he knew how disturbed his boyfriend was about the whole thing. The second he turned around, TK quickly shoved him against the door and started kissing him passionately. At first Carlos showed no sign of resistance and he forced TK closer to him but then he pulled back panting lightly and looked at his lover. Carlos groaned inwardly at TK's flushed face and lustful eyes, wanting nothing but give in and have his way with him but a small part of him didn't want to take advantage of his emotional state since TK was so upset this evening "TK you're tired.. we shouldn't..."

TK doved for another hard kiss and took heavy breaths. He grabbed Carlos's collar and whispered in heavy voice "Please Carl.... don't say anything... just be there for me.. I need you feel you.. please make love to me"

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked cupping TK's face looking for any signs of hesitation but saw none and earned a eager nod from the younger man. He leaned forward and closed the tiny gap between their lips. Their tongues faught and hands wandered as if to feel each other's presence

Carlos left a trail of kisses on TK's collar bone and shoulder, nipping and sucking the skin. He ripped his t-shirt off his head while pushing the boy towards their bedroom. TK moaned in pleasure, titling his head to his side to give more room for Carlos, worshiping his lips on his skin

TK felt his legs hit the edge of the bed and Carlos gave a light push. He landed on his back with a soft thud and saw Carlos remove his shirt.

The night went by the sounds of moans and grunts from the two young men, unaware of the fact that a pair of venomous eyes were staring at them from an open window.

NEXT DAY

It was calm day for 126 team with no new emergency calls. For once they were enjoying the day doing extra chores at the station. Owen had gone out saying he would return soon and Mateo decided to make coffee for everyone while rest of the guys cleaned the truck

"TK watch out!" Marjan forcefully pulled TK's hand back who blinked his eyes that were clouded with confusion. Soon everyone stopped at Marjan's loud yell, now looking at the pair

"What going on?" asked Judd

Marjan who was still holding TK's hand replied "This window is broken TK, you would have gotten hurt. Where's your mind wondering?"

TK threw the rug to his side and sighed rubbing his face "Nowhere"

"Is everything alright?" Paul asked and TK licked his dry lips "Carlos got a call this morning from the tracing centre"

"And?"

"The call cannot be traced"

"Now what?"

"I don't know okay!" TK yelled feeling extremely frustrated. He knew he shouldn't be shouting but right now the fire fighter was really mad at the man who was aiming to ruin his happy life "I'm sorry for yelling.. I just.."

Judd and Paul walked towards him "Hey it's all good"

"I..please leave me alone for a while" TK didn't wait for reply and walked past his team. He went straight to his bunk only to freeze at the scene. There on his bed was a neatly folded paper along with few dead roses on top. His heart started racing wildly as he neared his bed and picked up the dead roses with the note

_'Your so called boyfriend didn't take me seriously. Think again before giving yourself to him like you did last night. Now don't blame me for the consequences._

_From your secret admirer'_

TK felt the air leave his lungs and heart constrict painfully in his chest. With shaky hands he pulled out his cell and quickly dialled Carlos's number

"Hi"

"Where are you!?"

Carlos frowned "TK?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm good. On the way to station. Why? What's going on?"

TK took a sigh of relief but then looked at the dead roses "Carlos...he... Oh my God..."

"What? I can't hear yo.." there was pause before Carlos shouted "Oh Shit!"

"Carlos? What happened?"

Silence

"Carlos!"

"My brakes aren't working"

TK's eyes widened "What?" he heard more car screeching noise and then a loud horn "Carlos? Hey what's going on!?"

Silence

"Carlos answer me please!"

Nothing

"Carlos are you there?"

A loud crash

"CARLOS!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh...an evil cliffy huh? Lol! 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated and lovely to read so pllllllllssssssss keep them coming :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!! Thank you sooooo much for reading guys!! Please stay safe at home. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

TK dialled Carlos's number again and again but it came unreachable. He dropped the red roses as if it burnt him. His whole world had narrowed down to one thought : Carlos was hurt or maybe dea... He couldn't even bring himself to complete the word. His body felt numb and heart clenched painfully in his chest. Taking shallow breaths, the boy made a mad dash out of the bunk. His movements were wobbly and he stumbled few steps because he just couldn't imagine a world without Carlos

TK reached at the front breathing heavily through his clenched teeth and was stopped by Judd "TK. Where are you going? Are you okay?" 

TK gasped, finding himself close to hyperventilating or having a major panic attack "Ju.. Judd... he.. Carlos... I've to...he..." 

Judd immediately placed his hands on TK's shoulder to calm him down and also to steady his trembling body "Hey hey hey.. take it easy TK" he spoke when he saw the boy had somewhat calmed down "Okay now speak.. nice and slow"

TK swallowed thickly "Carlos.. he's hurt" 

"What? How do you know that?" 

"Let me go!" TK again tried to move pass Judd. He didn't have time for explanation. Right now the only thing mattered was Carlos 

Judd again caught TK by his arm. He had no idea why TK was freaking out but he couldn't let him leave in his unstable state if mind "Okay...okay let's go to Carlos. I'll drive because you're in no condition to drive yourself" 

TK nodded already rushing towards Judd's car. His eyes stung with hot tears as they drove towards Carlos's station. Just when they were half way through, his cell rang and he pressed on the green button without reading the name "Carlos?" 

"No it's me son" Owen's voice was low and it only spiked TK's anxiety "Dad.." 

"Carlos was met with an accident" 

TK's heart skipped a beat. It was like his worst nightmare was taking shape of reality "Dad is he..." he lower lip quivered fearing for the worst

"No! Listen to me. Carlos is fine. He's at Crossford hospital and is asking for you" Owen pressed on the gas pedal "I'm on my way there, thought I'd let you know too" 

"I'm coming" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TK took two steps at a time when he reached hospital, followed by equally worried Judd. He saw his father was waiting outside in a small corridor. He ran towards him taking huge gulps of air "Dad! Where is he... Where is Carlos?"

Owen placed a hand on his shoulder "TK he's fine. Calm down kiddo. Carlos is fine" 

"But..." 

"His brakes failed while he was driving to the station" Owen sighed, giving an assuring smile to his son "Thank the God, he only suffered minor injuries" 

"Carlos is fine?" TK asked in small childlike voice as if looking for confirmation. Owen took his boy in his arms and rubbed his back "Yes son. Carlos is fine. You can see him. Go" 

Tears of relief rolled down from TK's face as he pushed the door to Carlos's room open. His breath caught up in his throat when he saw his lover on the bed. Carlos had a bandage wrapped on his arm, there was a cut on the side of his head and it looked like he was having trouble breathing which meant he probably had bruised or broken ribs 

"Hey" Carlos greeted with a smile "Are you planning to come closer or just going to admire the art from far?" 

TK let out a gurgled laugh and ran towards Carlos. He lunged at the man and hugged him tightly "Carl" 

Carlos bit his lip to stop himself from crying out loud. He knew TK was worried sick for him and so he let him feel the skin contact "I'm okay TK" 

TK cried. He didn't care if he looked stupid or unreasonable but he openly cried as he buried his face on the crook of Carlos's neck "I thought.. I thought.. you.." 

"I'm fine" Carlos repeated running a hand on TK's hair. TK sniffed still not letting go of his boyfriend. When Carlos could not take any more pressure, he nudged lightly "Could you lighten your grip. I've got badly bruised ribs" 

"Sorry" TK quickly pulled back hunging his head down. Carlos lifted his chin with his finger and smiled softly "Nothing happened TK"

TK scowled deeply at his boyfriend and took a step back "How can you say that!? How can you even smile after he nearly tried to kill you!" 

"TK.." 

"No! Can't you see the truth? You got hurt because of me" TK felt tears resurfaced in his eyes but he didn't bother to wipe them "This is all my fault!" 

Carlos frowned "TK none of this is your fault" 

"Yes it is!" TK yelled clutching his hair "He was there at the station..." 

"What?" 

"There was a note..he saw us Carlos... he saw us last night!" TK fisted his hands while Carlos's eyes widened. The stalker was at their house? 

"No.." TK shook his head taking another step back "I can't do this... I can't see you get hurt..." 

"You didn't hurt me" 

"But I'm the reason behind all this mess. You could have died today!"

Carlos felt his stomach clench painfully at the sight of his miserable lover. He got up from the bed, not caring if he ripped his IV and walked towards TK, cupping his face in both hands "TK stop" 

Fresh bout of tears fell from TK's eyes as he feebly tried to free himself "Please stay away from me... I'll cause only pain... Don't come near me... don't touch me.." 

Carlos felt his own tears run down his cheeks as he pressed their foreheads together "Sshhh ...sshhh listen to me" he raised his voice and TK flinched a little "Please Carl...let me go" 

"Okay I'll let go. I promise. Just answer me sincerely. Only one question and I won't stop you from leaving" 

TK sniffed, blinking away his tears 

"Would you have left me if I was in your position?" 

TK stared

Carlos brushed off TK's tears with his thumb "Answer me Tyler Kennedy Strand. If some crazy dude was stalking me and threatened you to leave me, would you listen to him or be my side and fight for me" 

TK hicupped and slowly shook his head. He closed the distance between their lips and kissed Carlos pouring all his love and fear into the kiss. Carlos was right. He would have never left him, no matter what the situation his life brought on him "I love you so much"

"I love you too TK. More than my life. We'll find him and fight him.. together. We won't let him win" 

TK smiled and they shared another kiss "C'mon back to bed. Your arm is bleeding. I'll call the nurse" 

"I'm fine" 

"Hey you've always pampered me when I get hurt or even get a slightest bruise" 

"So now you're going to take revenge?" 

TK giggled pushing Carlos to his bed "More like payback officer Reyes" 

Carlos groaned "You're mean" 

"And you're welcome"

For next four days TK went on full mother hen mode (he learned that from his father) and took care of Carlos. He was so glad and relieved that there were no messages or gifts from his secret admirer. He couldn't help think that maybe it was the calm before the storm. The boy pushed his negative thoughts aside and concentrated on helping Carlos recover soon. 

OTHER SIDE

A man in his late twenties paced angrily like a caged animal, ready to pounce at anynone to dared to come inbetween his freedom. In this case, he was furious at TK who still continued to ignore him and his threats. He was also angry at Carlos's fate who despite his attempt to kill him, somehow managed to miraculously survive the crash. He knew they were still living together and it angered him to no limits. He could feel blood pumping in his veins, hands clenching and unclenching in rage, wanting nothing more to snatch TK away from Carlos for once and for all

The man stopped pacing and grinned, eyes shinning with pure cruelty. Yes that was it! Maybe it was time to finally show his face and tell the world who TK actually belongs to "Get ready Tyler. I'm coming to make you mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment guys! It really makes my day AWESOME :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a million for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))
> 
> Ps : Warning for non-consensual touching and attempted kidnapping.

"I don't think it's a good idea" 

TK sulked. Like really sulked from top to bottom. His shoulders were hunched and eyes literally begging at his boyfriend to listen to him. He looked up again and made his best puppy face he knew Carlos could never resist "Please Carlos. Just for one night" 

Carlos ran a hand on TK's arm where they snuggled together on the couch, a blanket laid on them. They were watching Fast and Furious when suddenly TK made a suggestion that they should go to a club to freshen up "TK you know it's not safe outside" 

TK played with the hem of Carlos's shirt and sighed "It's been a week and he has not done anything. Even you've healed better now" 

"It doesn't mean he won't do anything. I don't want to take any risk before we catch him" Carlos rubbed a finger on TK's waist as he lowered the volume knowing this conversation was going to take some time

"You're not even letting me get back to work" TK pointed out jabbing a finger on Carlos's chest who rolled his eyes "My team is still trying to figure out how to catch him. You're safe here" 

"Weren't you the one who got attacked? We should be worrying for you" 

"I'm safe here with you" 

"I'm bored of watching these movies" 

Carlos leaned to press a kiss at the back of TK's bare neck, sucking the pale skin between his lips and spoke seductively "I can suggest many other ways so you don't get bored" 

TK giggled shivering at the touch "As much as I love your idea, I really want to get out of here" 

"TK..." 

"Please please please... I promise I'll never leave your side. Just for a hour...that's it" 

Carlos sighed in defeat "Fine! People say I'm a cop but you're the one who is dominant in our relationship" 

TK pressed a kiss almost sitting on Carlos's lap "And you love me for that officer Reyes" 

"Damn you're right Tyler Kennedy" Carlos wrapped his arms around Tk and shared few more kisses. 

AT CLUB

The club is a place where hundereds of conversations are told in loud voices, all of them competing with the high rock music that is dominating the atmosphere. Laughters swirl in a dirty cloud of smoke, the stagnant scent of cigarette hides within the colaboration of mephitic odours. Carlos holds TK's hand, fingers interwined tightly together as they enter the club

TK took a place on a stool and Carlos sat down next to him. They ordered beer both relaxing at the loud music playing in the background. They enjoyed their drinks and chatted about random things. When the music became slow, Carlos leaned towards TK "Wanna dance?" 

TK nodded "Thought you'd never ask" he smiled but then stopped Carlos who stood up "You're not hurting are you?" 

Carlos showed a thumps up "All good. C'mon"

"Wait let me first order our second round" TK turned around and placed another order for them. He then guided Carlos towards the centre of the floor where he pressed himself closer to him and started swaying in time with the music. Carlos wrapped his arms around TK's waist as the other lowered his head on his shoulder with a doppy smile. It felt so romantic and he was loving every second of this time. He giggled when Carlos whispered sexy thoughts of what he wanted to do after they went back home

Another fifteen minutes passed by before Carlos pulled back "Let's take a break" TK nodded and they walked back to their stool where the bartender served their second round of drinks. TK had drank half of the glass when suddenly the club echoed with a loud scream

Carlos froze in mid air sharing a worried look with TK who caught his arm out of pure fear "What's going on?" 

"I don't know..." 

Somebody from the crowd shrieked "Oh my God! She's dead!" 

TK's eyes widened 

Carlos placed his hand over TK's, guilt forming in his heart that he had to leave him and take control of the situation since he was a cop "TK I've to..." 

TK nodded "Go" 

"Stay here okay. Don't move from here. I'll be right back" 

"Yeah..okay...I'll wait for you" 

Carlos then gave a quick kiss and raised his voice "Everybody stay where you are! Austin cop!" he pulled out his phone and called rest of his team

TK saw Carlos walk towards the end of the club soon disappearing from his view and that's when something happened. Suddenly his limbs began to feel fuzzy and heavy while his mind clouded around the edges

TK groaned and tried to push himself back upright off the bar but his muscles wouldn't respond. His fingers twitched as he desperately tried to look for Carlos but his vision started blurring. He brows furrowed, thoughts feeling like they were threading through thick mud. With heavy toungue he slurred out his boyfriend's name "Ca..los" 

Out of nowhere a hand came and ran a thumb on TK's sweaty forehead "Don't worry love. I'm here now" 

Before TK could protest at the unwanted touch and voice, the same hand wrapped tightly around his waist almost in bruising manner. He whimpered, his own hands giving a weak push "No.." 

The person quickly began dragging TK towards backdoor. The place was dark and over crowded, filled with chaos due to murder of the girl. Tk was still struggling to get free but his efforts were weak and sluggish. He wanted to yell for help but nothing came out his lips. His throat felt constricted as if it was stuffed with rocks. He tried to see the man's face but it was too dark and his vision kept blurring. He knew he shouldn't be going anywhere with this man but his body betrayed him. The man's grip was very strong effectively minimizing his escape attempts "Le... me.. go"

They reached outside the club where the man saw few people wandering around. He swiftly turned TK around to a dark corner and pinned his body to the wall. TK gasped when his back hit the wall behind and blinked his eyes couple of times to see the face of the man 

"Y..You?" TK raised his hand to push the man away but he was seized by his shoulders hard enough to wring out a cry of pain out of him 

"Ssshhh...not a word Tyler or else it won't end good for you" The man pinned TK's hands to his side as he leaned in closer and inhaled a lungful of TK's scent "God.. you always smelled like vanilla laced with warm spice" he knew he should get on with his plan but his inner lust won over his mind. 

Tears rolled down from TK's eyes and he shook his head "Please.. let..me go" his heart pounded in his chest when the man licked his neck and hummed in response

"I've finally got my hands on you Tyler. You don't expect me to let you go that easily do you" the man literally cooed, eyeing the most prominent vein throbbing on TK's neck and leaned in towards his intended prey. Without further ado he opened his mouth wide open and latched onto a patch of TK's delicate silky skin, eliciting a pained sound of scream from the younger man "Aaah!"

The man quickly let go of TK's right wrist and clamped a hand on his mouth. TK fruitlessly wriggled to escape but it felt like his body had no strength to defend himself. The man kept sucking breaking the soft skin while his grip tightened on TK's left wrists earning a whimper from the young man

"Nnngh.." Tears were spilling from TK's eyes as he feebly clawed at the man's back trying to get the weight off him. His wish was finally granted when the man pulled away grinning and satisfied with his work "I've marked you Tyler. You're mine" 

The man looked around and made sure it was safe enough for them to leave and again started dragging TK towards his car 

TK was barely able to stay on his feet anymore. His head was spinning and muscles refused to function. Tiny prickles of heat rushed inside his body and the sensation was very familiar to him and now he knew exactly that he was drugged

"Few more steps love" The man reached to his car and opened the back door. Just when darkness began to creep TK's vision and his body dropped like a stone infront of the man's car, a shout of his name reached his ears 

"TK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay at home and be safe. And don't forget to please leave a comment. Ah.. pretty please??


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuuge gigantic THANK YOU for reading this fic. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Everybody stay back and calm down! Nobody leaves this place" Carlos had to raise his voice so people could hear him "Cut the damn music off!" 

When the music was turned off, the crowd began whispering as Carlos knelt down next to the dead girl pressing his two fingers on her neck. The officer sighed when he couldn't find any pluse and took in her features. Her eyes were large and skin had turned as white as ghost. Also lips were all dried and puffed up. The symtoms clearly screamed that this was a case of overdosing of drugs "Has anybody seen what happened?"

A teenage boy who was shaking with fear spoke "She.. she was just dancing... and all of a sudden her body dropped like a stone" 

"Did you see her take something... drinks or drugs?" 

The boy shook his head "I'm sorry... I don't know... I swear I don't know" 

"Hey it's okay" Carlos looked around up find anything suspicious but he couldn't tell for sure. Another minute passed when police swarmed the whole place. Carlos briefly explained what happened and decided to check on TK

Dread pooled at the pit of Carlos's stomach when he saw empty spot at the stool where TK was suppose to be waiting for him. He looked around frantically with racing heart "TK!" he grabbed the man's arm at the counter "Hey! Have you seen a guy...he was standing over here ... umm...shorter than me.... black jeans and blue t-shirt" 

The man nodded "Yeah... I think so.. he went with some guy" 

"What!?" Carlos's eyes widened "Which guy? Why didn't you stop him!?" 

"I don't know man. I'm not a babysitter. I think they went through back door" the man said making a face 

"You idiot!" Carlos slammed a hand on the counter and ran towards back door with adrenalin rushing to his body like tidal waves. I shouldn't have let TK alone, the officer thought as he dashed outside the club "TK!"

Carlos pushed back the panic that was starting to settle in him at impossible speed. His wide eyes searched for one person that meant the world to him. His legs brought him to the place where he finally spotted TK who was being roughly pushed into a car by a taller man "TK!" 

The man lost his grip on TK who dropped on the ground on his back. He cursed and jumped inside his car and fled off the scene before Carlos could get his hands on him

Carlos didn't get a chance to see the man's face and he rushed towards TK quickly taking the boy in his arms "TK! Hey it's me Carlos... can you hear me?" his worry heightened when TK gave no indication that he heard him "What did he do to you?" 

TK let out silent gasp, back arching for few seconds before his eyes rolled at the back of his head and he went limp 

"TK!" Carlos cupped his face giving few gentle taps "TK! Hey open your eyes. TK!" with tears surfacing in eyes, the officer pulled out his cell and quickly dialled 911

ONE HOUR LATER

"He's stable now. We were successfully able to flush out the drugs in his body" said the doctor looking at Carlos and Owen who were eagerly waiting outside TK's room

"Thank God" Owen took a sigh of relief 

"Can we see him?" Carlos asked wanting to see his boyfriend was alright with his own eyes

"Actually there's some bad news" 

Carlos and Owen both frowned at this as the doctor continued "The patient has gone into hypovolemic shock" 

"What?" 

"It's like his body has shut down itself. It happens in cases of severe trauma or someone who has gotten the scare of his life. From the marks on his body I can say he was...sexually abused" the doctor waited for the two men to absorb the information 

Carlos felt his heart skip a beat. This was all his fault. He was right there with TK yet he wasn't able to protect him

"What does it mean? Is he going to be alright?" Owen's heavy voice didn't go unnoticed by Carlos and the guilt only doubled in his chest

The doctor's tone was apologetic as he spoke further "Well it depends on the patient actually. He might wake up as we speak or few hours but sometimes it days. I've given him stress reducer injection but it's all up to him" 

"Oh my God" whispered Owen in shock

"You can see him now. Try and talk to him. Although his body has shut down, the mind is still alert. Tell him he's safe and surrounded by family" the doctor placed a hand on Owen's shoulder "Let's hope for best" 

"Carlos you can go in firs.." Owen turned to face him and saw the guilty look "Hey....stop it... you cannot blame yourself for this" 

"I was right there...I shouldn't have left him alone" 

"TK is safe. He is with us right now and the credit goes to you. Oh God Carlos, I can't even imagine what would have happened if he had actually managed to kidnap TK" 

Carlos shuddered at the thought

"Go Carlos. He needs you. Go bring our boy back" 

Carlos nodded and slowly walked into TK's room. From far it seemed TK was sleeping peacefully but as he got near the bed, his eyes fell on the the hand shaped marks on TK's wrists and bit his inner cheek so hard that it drew blood. Anger boiled to next level when he saw a deep purple bruise on TK's neck "That son of a bitch" 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Carlos sat down next to TK and took his hand in his, letting the tears flow freely "Hey" he spoke softly "If you can hear me, I just want to say that.. I'm sorry. Please forgive me for letting this happen to you. You're safe now TK. Come back to me. Please come back" 

FOUR HOURS LATER

TK was shifted back to Carlos's place. There was no change in his almost comma like condition so the doctor suggested a familiar surrounding might help him to snap out of his shock. Currently the boy laid on the king size bed with his whole team surrounding at the edge. Carlos adjusted the pillows trying to make TK as comfortable as possible. He noticed how cold TK's skin felt and turned to look at Marjan "Could you pass me another blanket. He's cold" 

Marjan nodded "Over here?" she asked pointing at the cupboard behind and Carlos nodded back 

"It's probably due to shock" Owen ran a hand on his son's hair blinking back his oncoming tears "If this is bad I hate to imagine what would have happened if he was taken" 

Carlos squeezed TK's hand in comfort hoping he could feel his physical contact 

"Don't think that way" said Judd, his eyes trained on TK "He's a strong kid. I'm sure he'll soon wake up and annoy us with his sassy talks" he joked trying to lighten the mood but inside he was scared to death for his brother

Marjan handed an extra blanket to Carlos who laid it on top of TK's body, tucking the edges. Paul sighed smiling at the scene "Do you guys want anything else? We can bring it for you" 

"Thanks" Owen sighed "Actually there are few things I would like you all to do. Why don't we discuss it in the hall" he leaned down and placed a kiss on TK's forehead and left with others

Carlos saw them leave and stared at TK's face "Everyone is worried for you tiger....especially me. I know you can hear me. I just want you to know that you're okay now...You're safe TK. I promise I'll take care of you. Open your eyes tiger and..." 

A ringtone interrupted Carlos who got up from the bed. It was from the station so he decided to talk outside, not wanting to TK to hear about his dreadful experience again. He slowly closed the door behind went to talk in the hall

Fifteen minutes later Carlos walked back inside and his eyes widened and heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the bed was empty with no sign of TK in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry guys. I'd say to many of you that I would be revealing stalker's name in this chapter but it got long so I had to shift that part ahead. I hope you all aren't mad at me. Please be patient with me. I'll definitely reveal "secret admirer" in next chapter. 
> 
> Sooooooo.....
> 
> Can anyone guess where is TK?? I'm on my knees.... PPPLLLLLSSSSS leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! You guys are simply the best with your comments and kudos so please keep them coming. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

_"Don't worry love. I'm here now"_

_A hand wrapped tightly around his waist "Let me go"_

_"Sshh...not a word Tyler or else this won't end good for you"_

" _You!?"_

_Lips on his neck...rough and hard "I've marked you Tyler. You're mine"_

TK gasped and snapped his eyes open like a switch. He bolted upright, chest heaving with short and irregular breaths as if he was bound by tight ropes. His head felt like carousel of fears spinning out of control, each one pushing his mind into blackness

Thick hot tears rolled down his face. How could this be possible. Why would he come back? He was the one who broke up with him and now...last night... 

TK shivered at the memories of last night, hands bunching the sheets below in a lame hope to provide him some comfort. He raised his hands to see the man's brutal markings and he cried harder. He needed to get these away... he needed to erase these... he couldn't even bare to look at them

TK threw the covers off him and ran towards washroom. He turned the water and furiously started to rub his wrists. The boy picked the soap and rubbed it on the marks, not caring if he was actually doing more harm to his skin "Get off!" he unconsciously looked up at the mirror and his eyes fell on the deep purple bruise on his neck

TK took a step back and clenched his eyes shut. He could still feel the man's lips on his neck and he gagged. Without thinking, he jumped into the shower and ran a hot water. The boy stood under the hot water as he vigorously rubbed his neck "No! I can't..." he gasped wheezing out short breaths "....I'm not yours!" 

"TK!" 

Carlos rushed inside the room, wide eyes searching for his boyfriend. When he didn't see him, the officer turned around to inform the others when a distinct voice of water dripping reached his ears. Narrowing his brows, Carlos went to washroom and slowly pushed the door open "TK?"

Carlos's eyes went wide at the sight that greeted him. TK was standing under hot water with his full clothes on and rubbing his neck and wrists all the while muttering something to himself "TK!" 

Carlos quickly crossed the distance in two large steps and wrapped an arm around TK's waist as he tried to pull him out of hot water

This action proved to be a huge mistake as TK gave a surprised yelp and started thrashing to get free. His mind was still in clutches of last night's unwanted situatuon and thought the hand wrapped around him belonged to the man "No! Let me go!" 

Carlos was having a difficult time holding TK. The water sprayed on top of them, wetting his clothes but he didn't care. All he wanted was to see TK calm down "TK it's me Carlos...hey it's me" 

TK shook his head, tears mixing with water as he clawed at Carlos's arms "Please let me go...Alex please don't hurt me"

Carlos froze for few seconds. Did he hear Alex's name? Was this the same Alex who broke TK's heart and dumped him on the same day TK was going to propose to him. Another pained whimper from TK and Carlos broke from his train of thoughts. The first thing he did was to turn off the shower. He then pulled TK's back close to his chest and leaned into whisper near his ears "TK listen to my voice...it's me Carlos... I'm not Alex... I'm not him" 

TK shook terribly still struggling to get out of Carlos's grip 

"Sshh...calm down tiger" 

TK stopped altogether at the mention of his nick name and breathed heavily through his clogged nose. He only now noticed the familiar arms around him and his voice cracked "Car.. Carlos?" 

Carlos sighed and pressed a tentative kiss on TK's shoulder "Yes. It's me TK. You're with me. You're safe now. You're okay" 

TK slowly turned around and faced Carlos. A sob escaped from his mouth as he threw himself into his boyfriend's arms, legs buckling under his knees. Carlos went down with him, both now sitting on the cold tiles. TK buried his face on the crook of Carlos's neck and let the tears flow freely. Every cry from TK's throat, felt like a stab to Carlos's heart. He hugged the boy tightly and kept murmuring soft comforting words

There was a knock on the door and Carlos felt TK getting tensed. He saw it was Owen standing with tears in eyes along with rest of the 126 team members who looked very worriedly at the pair. Carlos knew TK wouldn't want an audience right now so he slowly shook his head at them. They rightfully understood and left without saying a word except Owen

The father had never felt so helpless before in his life. He had never seen his son so freaked out before and it scared the older man. Alex was back? He was TK's secret admirer? He was the one who nearly killed Carlos? He was the one who tried to kidnap TK last night? Why does fate always have to mess with his son's life. 

Owen rubbed a hand on his face and stepped inside the washroom. He neared the pair in sheer hope of holding his boy. Carlos understood the father's concern and worry. He slowly removed TK from himself who stiffened for a moment before realising he was being passed over to his father

Owen opened his hands wide "I'm here son" he gave a small encouraging smile and TK fell into his father's arms as his eyes stung with more tears "Dad... Dad he.. Alex... he..." he hicupped, trying to get his breathing under control

Owen rubbed TK's back and started rocking him like a child "I know kid. He's not going to hurt you. I'll make sure of that" 

"Dad..." 

"I'm here son. Dad's here" Owen tightened his hold wishing he could get his hands on Alex and punch the hell out of him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe that son of a bitch is back!" Owen hissed as he paced angrily in the hall. Together he and Carlos helped TK change back in dry clothes. TK was so exhausted after his panic attack that he slept for next ten hours straight. Carlos sat on the couch with his fingers interwined that were rested on his chin "I'm sure he was behind the murder at the club" 

Owen looked at the door where TK was sleeping "We've to do something Carlos. Alex needs to be put behind the bars" 

"I've already given his facial description at the station. He should be caught soon. I've also decided to appoint two officers outside the house for TK's protection. They should be arriving any minute" 

"That's a good decision" Owen's phone beeped indicating that there was an emergency at the station "I've to go. Will you..." 

Carlos got up from the couch sensing Owen's worry for his son "I'll take care of TK. He hasn't eaten since last night. I was thinking of making something for him" 

Owen smiled "I'm glad he's with you. I'll come back after my shift" 

Carlos nodded and locked the door. He quickly prepared cheese pasta and soup and arranged it on the tray. He then slowly entered their bedroom where TK was still sleeping 

Carlos placed the tray on the side table and carefully lifted the covers and laid beside TK. He started running his hand on his hair and whispered softly "TK... wake up tiger" 

TK sluggishly blinked his eyes open and stared at Carlos. With that came back all these memories and he rested his head on Carlos's chest as his eyes watered again

"Don't cry TK. I promise I won't let anything happen to you" Carlos tightened his hold 

"I'm so scared" TK spoke barely in a whisper 

"I know but we'll catch him. He won't hurt you again" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too. Now c'mon I've made something for you" 

"I'm not hungry" TK mumbled but his stomach gave a low rumble earning a chuckle from Carlos "Sorry but your stomach disagrees with you" 

"Shut up" 

Carlos moved a little and reached for the tray. Together they ate in silence, both of them fighting against the fear and worry that clouded their mind

Doorbell

TK tensed clutching at Carlos's arm who gave an assured smile "Relax. Must be the two officers" 

"Officers?" 

"They will be here 24/7 for your protection" Carlos explained as he got out of the bed "You finish eating, I'll be right back" 

"Okay" 

Carlos unlocked the door only to freeze on his feet. He fisted his hands so hard until his knuckles went white. He glared at the man standing infront of him and spatted his name as if it burnt him "Alex" 

Alex grinned and before Carlos could think of his next move, he pulled out a gun and pointed it straight on Carlos's head "Let's have a talk shall we?"

"What do you want?"

"Were's my love Tyler?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Coughs)
> 
> Soooo....most of all guesses were right about Alex being the stalker (was kinda obvious right...lol) Butttt it's not over guys. We're in for major Tarlos whump. 
> 
> Leave few or many (wink) kudos and comments to make my fingers work faster on the keyboard. Strawberry and Chocolate coated Please??


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! No matter how many times I say, it's never going to be enough but still....
> 
> THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY😚😚😚😚
> 
> On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Where's my love Tyler?" 

Carlos wanted to rip the tongue out that pronounced TK's name as if he owned him. He curled his hands into fist, eyes shinning with nothing but hate "He's not here" he lied sensing the danger dancing in Alex's eyes "TK is with his father" 

Alex scoffed pushing Carlos inside the house with his gun "Nice try but I've been keeping an eye on since last night and guess what!" he exclaimed with a broad smile "I know Tyler is here with you" 

"Alex there is still time. Surrender yourself or else..." 

"Tyler!" Alex called out ignoring Carlos's words "Come out and welcome the love of your life. Tyler!" 

The spoon slipped from TK's fingers when he heard Alex's voice. He thought his heart was going to explode into tiny bubbles. His body started shaking with fear and his breathing accelerated. No...that had to be a mistake. Alex wouldn't come here. 

"Tyler! I'm really getting impatient. Come out if you don't want to see the officer bleeding out to death" 

"TK don't listen to him!" Carlos shouted hoping TK wouldn't come out from his room 

"Carlos" TK whispered fearing for his boyfriend's safety. With shaky hands he threw the covers off him and stumbled out of the room. His breath caught in his throat on seeing the gun pointed at Carlos "Carlos!" 

"Ah huh" Alex shook his head and TK froze "Stay where you are Tyler"

"Please don't hurt him" TK pleaded not caring if tears were flooding from his eyes "Please Alex.. let him go" 

"I'm fine TK" Carlos wanted to take TK into his arms and assure him that everything was going to be fine but he couldn't. Not when there was a crazy man holding a gun under his roof. Anything can happen within blink of an eye and he didn't want to take any risk

"That's enough! We're running out of time" Alex pulled out a small bottle of green liquid "You are going to drink this" 

TK shared a frightening look with Carlos "What is that?" 

"Don't make me repeat Tyler" Alex unlocked the safety on the gun and Carlos clenched his jaw "He's not going to listen to you!"

"Why don't we see that huh?" Alex was about to pull the trigger when TK yelled "No! Stop! I'll do as you say. Just don't hurt Carlos" 

"TK No!" 

Alex threw the bottle towards TK who caught it with both hands. He eyed the liquid for few seconds before looking at Carlos "I love you"

"TK don't" 

"Hurry up!" Alex shouted and TK uncapped the bottle. He gulped down the liquid in one go. Whatever was in the liquid, it had started to show it's effect. TK swayed as he felt his throat and stomach churn. Dark spots danced infront of his eyes and world slowed around him "Carl.."

"What did you give him!?" Carlos gritted his teeth and rushed to catch TK who's eyes rolled at the back of his head and collapsed in his arms "TK!" 

"Don't worry. He's just sleeping" Alex grinned. It was time to put his plan into action "C'mon pick him up. We need to go. Now!" 

"Alex..." 

"I swear if you argue with me one more time, I'll kill Tyler first" Alex threatened motioning Carlos with his gun "Pick him up! In my car...let's go!" 

A reluctant Carlos carried an unconscious TK in his arms and exited his house. He gently laid him in the back seat of Alex's car and was about to face the maniac when something hard hit at the back of his head and fell on the ground, instantly losing consciousness at the impact

"Time for plan B" Alex smirked eyeing TK who laid curled up in the backseat 

FEW HOURS LATER

Carlos woke up feeling very groggy. The last thing he remembered was being with TK and...Alex! The officer snapped his eyes open and looked around for his boyfriend whom he found not couple of feet away from him. TK was lying on the floor, still unconscious. He didn't look hurt besides the fact that his hands were bound behind his back and so were his legs "TK" 

Carlos wanted to help TK but when he tried to move, he couldn't. That's when he noticed he was sitting in a wooden chair with his hands and legs tied securely. He wriggled to loosen the bonds but to no avail. The officer also reliazed they were kept in some kind of old lab. The shelf and open cabinets were filled with chemicals and solutions and the only thing separating him from TK was wall to wall thick glass which was surely locked from outside. Even if somehow he was able to free himself, how will he get out of here

The door opened and Carlos's heart sped up. He braced himself to face Alex wondering why did he kidnap him and not only TK. Alex could have left him back at the house but he didn't. Why? What was going on in his evil mind. 

Alex stepped in the room and smiled when he Carlos had woken up "Good to see you back officer" 

"Where are we? What do you want from us?" Carlos tested his voice to see if Alex was able to hear him. Alex scoffed "Who said I want anything from you" he walked towards TK and knelt down, running a hand on TK's hair "He looks so cute like this" 

"Don't touch him!" Carlos yelled struggling against the bonds

Alex ignored him and continued moving his hand as if he was petting an animal. Though this action slowly brought TK back to living world. The boy moaned in discomfort, brows narrowed and body tense 

"That's it Tyler. Open your beautiful green eyes" Alex cooed and Carlos clenched his jaw. He had no right to talk to TK like he was his lover

TK blinked his eyes open, feeling a massive headache forming. His stomach did an somersault when he saw Alex hovering above him. With a yelp he scrambled back as far as his tied body would allow and glared at his kidnapper "Where am I? Where's Carlos? What did you do to him!?" 

"TK!" Carlos shouted to catch TK's attention. He didn't want him to have another panic attack in twenty hours "I'm okay.. I'm here" 

TK gulped down the heavy lump and tore his eyes away from Carlos to look back at Alex who was smiling at him like he was some kind of prized possession "Let us go!" 

Alex moved closer to TK and tried to rub a thumb on his cheek but TK titled his head to avoid the umwanted touch "Don't touch me" 

The sudden change in Alex's eyes made a cold shiver run through TK's body. His jaw was violently gripped by Alex, fingernails digging painfully on his cheeks and he let out an involuntarily whimper "I'll make you mine"

Before TK could resist or react Alex leaned down and pressed his lips roughly over TK's unresponsive ones. TK made a muffled sound of protest, hands fighting to get free of the tight ropes. He even tried to turn his head away but Alex tightened his grip. Tears rolled down his and he closed his eyes in disgust. There was a time when he use to love Alex's kisses but this was something he never wanted to experience again in his life

"NO! Let him go you son of a bitch!" Carlos snarled thrashing to free himself 

Alex finally pulled off, wiping a thumb on his lips with a satisfied smile. TK's chest was rising up widly as he tried to catch his breath "I hate you!" he spat with all hate he could muster in his voice "I'll never be yours!" 

"I would be more than happy to find out how long are you willing to stick to your words" Alex got up and TK released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He dared to look at Carlos and his eyes again stung with hot tears of shame. How could he allow Alex to kiss him. He knew Carlos would never blame him but still he felt guilty

Alex walked to a table and picked up a baseball bat and grinned at TK and then shifted his gaze on Carlos "You wanted to know what are you doing here right? So here's what we're going to do" he then placed the bat down and picked few papers from the table "These are marriage contract papers of me and...TK" 

TK's eyes widened in shock

Carlos couldn't believe what he just heard

"TK will sign these papers along with restriction of fifty feet distance from Carlos. If you ever come anywhere near TK, you'll be send to prison for five years" Alex beamed showing off the papers "Any doubts or questions?" 

TK shook his head "I'm never going to sign them! You hear me? Never!" 

Alex sighed "I knew I would have to do this the hard way" he placed the papers back and picked up the baseball bat 

"Stop! Don't you dare hurt him!" Carlos raised his voice fearing Alex was going to use the bat on TK to convince him to sign the papers

Alex laughed, a giggly laugh that cut right into their souls "Oh I'm not going to hurt him. You see Carlos. This is where you come to play" he winked at TK who's heart staring racing wildly 

Alex unlocked the door and moved towards Carlos "Let's see how tough cop you're. I'm sure you can take few beatings or...more?" 

TK shook his head, breath hitching and eyes pleading "No please... Alex don't...don't do this" 

"TK look at me" Carlos called out and TK bit his quivering lips "Close your eyes" 

"Carlos..." 

"TK close your eyes!" Carlos snapped but his voice softened next second "Please TK" 

Alex swung the bat in the air with a wicked smile "Ready or not here I come" 

The first sound of bat hitting the flesh, tore a cry out of TK's lips "CARLOS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments will always stay close to my heart so please please please keep them coming :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thanks a MILLION and TRILLION for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Owen stood feeling his hands and legs go numb every second he looked at the empty house. The firefighter was asked to come immediately at Carlos's house by one of the guards who had come ten minutes later after TK and Carlos got kidnapped. Owen's mind was starting to fill with all sorts of negative thoughts. There was no doubt Alex was the person who had kidnapped his son and Carlos. But what made matters worse was that nobody had any idea where he took them and what were his intentions

"Cap!" Judd came in running into the house, instantly sensing the tense atmosphere as the police swarmed the whole place, searching for any evidence that would lead them to TK and Carlos "I just found out about TK" 

Owen took a shuddering breath, eyes shinning with tears "He has them..Judd he's taken TK" 

Judd didn't know what to say. He too was completely baffled at the helpless situation "I'm sure we'll find them soon. They will be fine...TK will be fine" 

Owen shook his head. He did not believe a word Judd said. How could he when his son was in the hands of someone who wasn't afraid to take lives "God please keep the boys safe" 

OTHER SIDE

Carlos hadn't meant to close his eyes or fall unconscious but after taking atleast ten blows to his chest and head, the officer's world turned black. His head was throbbing and chest felt like it was being stabbed with sharp knives. Blood was dripping down from his busted lip and at the side of his head. He could vaguely hear TK's sore and rough voice...maybe because he screamed too much. His heart ached for the boy. He was a trained police officer and could easily take few hits but TK's agonizing screams felt far more worse than his own wounds

"Stop hurting him! Alex please I'm begging you!" TK yelled once again, head hitting the floor with a soft thud. He sobbed taking long ragged breaths. He couldn't bare to see anymore. Carlos was getting hurt and it was all because of him

Alex seethed in rage. He hated how he couldn't break the man infront of him or TK who still refused to sign the papers. But he wasn't going to give up so easily. TK was his and he will do whatever it takes to convince him. He swung the bat once again and drove another hard hit on Carlos's legs "This could stop right now Tyler. Just say the magic words"

Carlos bit his lips so hard that it drew blood. He couldn't scream in pain even if he wanted to. This would worry TK even more. He managed to pry open his eyes half way through "I'm...fine TK" 

TK cried harder. Carlos's voice was laced with pain. How long will he have to suffer because of him. The boy yelled in frustration when he couldn't get the damn ropes to budge. His wrists were raw and bleeding but he didn't care. He just wanted to get to Carlos

Alex panting lightly taking a short break and Carlos smiled bravely "That's.... all you got?" spit the blood out, breathing heavily

Anger flared through Alex's veins and he gave a brutal hit on Carlos's chest who gasped for air "TK I'll kill him if you don't stop me" 

TK looked up alarmed with wide tearful eyes

Another hit "He could have internal bleeding" 

TK saw Carlos was writhing in pain

Another hit "If he dies...it's on you Tyler" 

"NO! STOP! I'll sign the papers...please Just stop!" TK raised his voice. He couldn't do this. Carlos shouldn't die because of him. If anything happened to Carlos, he would never be able to forgive himself "I'll do whatever you say. Please don't kill him....please"

Carlos shook his head, pain radiating from every inch of his body. He could barely keep his eyes open as he pleaded "TK don't.... listen to him"

Alex threw the bat aside and walked out, closing the door behind. He knelt down next to TK who flinched violently "This will not do TK. Don't run away from me" he warned reaching out again to wipe TK's tears

This time TK let the man touch him even though his body was shaking badly "Please Alex...I'll do as you say.. just stop hurting Carlos" 

Alex moved his hand on TK's throat and squeezed "If I ever hear his name on your lips again, I swear you'll regret it" 

TK gasped at the pressure, unable to breathe properly. Fresh tears rolled down his eyes as he feebly tried to pull himself away but Alex's grip was too tight. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, the pressure was lifted off and he coughed violently taking huge gulps of air

"Am I clear or you need motivation love" Alex ran a TK's thigh eliciting a whimper from younger man. The touch made TK very uncomfortable and disgusted because of the manner he was being touched. Alex was touching him intimately, in ways he only wanted Carlos to touch him. When Alex's hand brushed over his crotch, his breathing hitched "Stop... please no" 

Alex grinned and removed his hand "Don't worry love. We'll have all the time in the world to make love after we get out of this country" 

TK could only stare in shock at Alex's words

"For now I need you to sign the papers. Yes?" 

TK gave a shaky nod even though he did not want to sign the papers. He did not want to go with Alex anywhere. He didn't want to see Carlos getting hurt. He just wanted this nightmare to end. He wanted to go back home with Carlos. He wanted his Dad. But what else could he do? There was no other option and...

Something strikes in TK's mind. The boy's heart filled with hope as an idea struck him. Carlos might be hurt and helpless but he wasn't. He needed to be strong for them and think of a way to get away from this maniac. Yes he could this. He will have to do this. There was no way he was going to let Alex win this time "I'm ready to sign the papers" 

Alex smiled placing a brief kiss on TK's lips who cringed internally and forced himself to remain still "Alright now let's untie you love. It's time to get married" he spoke cheerfully 

Carlos cried out thrashing against the ropes. He never felt so helpless before in his life. He promised TK that he would keep him safe from Alex but he failed him "TK don't do this! TK please!" 

Alex helped TK sit upright and went to untie his hands. TK groaned when the blood rushed back in his arms. He was then roughly hauled by Alex and pushed near the table "C'mon hurry up! Sign them" 

TK was shaking so badly. He gave a small nod and proceeded to pick the pen. That's when his eyes fell on the shelf beside him. He looked at Carlos and steeled himself to make his next move

In a quick fluid motion TK grabbed the a big tray from the shelf and smashed it over Alex's head with a loud yell "I'll never be yours!" 

Carlos's eyes went wide as he witnessed an unbelievable scene unfold infront of him

Alex stumbled few steps back groaning at the burn on his head where TK had smashed the tray on him. There was a silence for few seconds

If hatred was visible, the air would be scarlet by now

Alex glared at TK and gritted his teeth "How dare you!?" he roared and charged at the boy like an angry bull. He raised his hand to drive a punch but TK ducked to his side. Though he couldn't stop Alex from landing his fist on to his stomach which rented him gasping for air

Alex grabbed a handful of TK's hair and pulled his head back earning a hiss from the younger man "You're no match for me TK. You were pathetic before and you're pathetic now" he gave another punch to his stomach

TK doubled over, legs threatening to buckle. He blindly reached out with his left hand and found a jar. The boy then raised the jar and crushed it on Alex's face who screamed when the liquid inside the jar burned his eyes 

TK took this opportunity to his advantage and rained punches after punches on Alex. They fell on the floor but TK didn't even stop for a second and continued to fight against the man

"TK STOP! IT'S ENOUGH!" 

"TK!" 

TK froze, his fisted yet shaky hand still in mid air as he breathed heavily through his clenched teeth. He looked at Carlos and then down at Alex who's face was a bloody mess and now unconscious. He slowly pushed himself off the man and looked around for the keys, spotting them on the table. He wobbled on his feet and grabbed the keys "I'm coming Carlos" 

Carlos gave a small nod "Hurry" 

TK fumbled with the keys as his body was shaking so badly "C'mon C'mon! Yes!" he smiled in relief and just when he was about to turn the lock...

A loud gun shot echoed in the silent room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo how was this chapter!?
> 
> Okay okay...I get the glares you all are probably giving me right now...
> 
> Those of you who want to murder me for this cliffy, Please stand in a straight line 😎😎
> 
> OR
> 
> Leave kudos and comment so I can write faster :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you sooooooo much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

A loud gun shot echoed in the silent room

For a moment Carlos forgot to breathe. The longer he looked at TK, the harsher became his reality. His eyelids felt heavy, a fraction too slow to blink, his irises too stationary. It was like his brain had suffered a massive short circuit which left him speechless. The only thing he could see was TK and the blood that was slowly starting to soak his whole right side "TK" he whispered in utter shock

TK jerked when he heard the loud bang. The gun shot was deafening. He frowned on seeing the complete lost look on his boyfriend's face. Did something happen? He swayed briefly, brain failing to register his current situation. His lips parted in silent scream when suddenly blasting pain shot through his side. His world turned into slow motion. He paused for a second and felt something hot blooming down his side 

Blood

Red coppery blood

TK's fingers shakily brushed over his side and that's when he realized he was shot. The boy turned around and saw Alex barely standing on his feet and holding a gun

Alex wiped the blood off his mouth with the sleeves and panted "If you're..not mine... I won't let anyone else... have you"

With renewed strength and adrenalin rushing to his body like tidal wave, Carlos thrashed to get out of the ropes. He had to get to TK before it was too late "TK!" 

TK clutched his side and staggered few steps back groaning at the pain. Tears leaked from his eyes as he turned to look at Carlos. He was one door away from him. He just needed to turn the knob. Blood dripped down from his side, staining his clothes and the floor below. He reached for the knob and turned it. At the same time his legs gave away, body propelling to his side

Alex walked towards TK and moved him with his leg so the boy laid on his back, a moan slipping from his mouth "We could've... started a new life.. but you ruined it Tyler. This...ends now" 

"TK!" Out of pure desperation Carlos pushed himself to his side. The chair hit the floor along with him and finally he heard a snap of the wood. Carlos saw the right hand of the chair had broken at the impact and he quickly freed his hand

Alex raised his gun aiming for TK's heart

TK closed his eyes, accepting his fate

Carlos ignored his own pain and injuries and ran out of the room and straight towards Alex. With a yell he kicked the gun out of Alex's hand and gave a hard punch to his jaw "You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" he caught Alex's collar and slammed his head on the table, feeling satisfied when the man's head started to bleed and was out like a light. He then dragged him into the same room he was being held and threw him inside. Carlos then proceeded to lock the door and turned his attention back to TK. He dropped to his knees with a cry "TK!" he cupped his face giving few gentle taps "Hey open your eyes..please open your eyes"

TK let out a gurgled moan and lazily blinked his eyes open, seeing the silhouette of his boyfriend. Carlos smiled in relief, pressing his lips over TK's forehead "That's it tiger. Hang on okay... I'm here now. You're going to be okay" 

"You..'kay?" TK asked in small voice and Carlos's heart broke "I'm good TK. It's you I'm worried about" he could see the pool of blood forming under TK's side and he quickly looked around to find something to press on the wound

Carlos got up wincing when his ribs protested at the movement but he choose to ignore. He found an old rug and brought it back to press over TK's side

TK screamed when the pain doubled in his side and went to push Carlos's hand but was hushed softly "Sorry... let it be TK. I've to stop the bleeding" 

TK closed his eyes letting out a tired sigh, his breathing slowing along with him and Carlos cursed loudly "Shit!" he needed to get TK to the hospital as soon as possible. The officer's eyes then fell on the phone lying under a table and he rushed to grab it

Carlos noticed the cell belonged to Alex that must have fallen off his coat when they were fighting. He quickly dialled Owen's number "Pick up Pick up Pick up!" 

Owen was at the fire station when his cell rang. He frowned on seeing an unknown number but still pressed on the green button "Owen Strand" 

"Mr Strand!" Carlos shouted, clutching the phone tightly "Please help us" 

Owen's eyes widened "Carlos? Is that you?" 

"I... Mr Strand you've to help us... I can't call 911... I .. I don't know where we are.... and... TK... he's.. he needs help.. please find us.." Carlos rambled in his panic state. There was too much blood and TK was taking ragged breaths

"Carlos I don't understand... where are you? Is TK with you? Are you two alright?" 

Tears dripped down Carlos's face "TK's being shot" 

Owen froze

"I don't know this place. You'll have to ask at the station to track this phone. Please hurry Mr Strand" Carlos pleaded in heavy voice 

Owen's knees almost buckled under his legs. TK was shot. His son was shot. Again? The father took a shaky breath and forced himself back to reality "I'm coming Carlos. You hear me? Tell TK his Dad is coming"

Carlos nodded even though he knew Owen couldn't see him "Please hurry" he placed the cell on the floor and took TK into his arms "Stay with me tiger" he hicupped cradling the boy close to his chest "Don't give up... please don't give up" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos didn't know how long he stayed in that position. He dared to look down and saw TK was white as sheet and lips were turning blue. The only assurance he got of the boy breathing was the slow warm breath he felt on his neck. He prayed to all the angels above to keep TK safe and alive

Carlos felt hope surge through him when he distantly heard sirens. He tightened his hold on TK "Hey help is here. TK wake up... help is here" he lightly jostled the boy who remained unresponsive. Tears rolled down from his face and he pressed a kiss on the side of TK's head "I love you so much" he feared if this was a goodbye and cried harder 

Many police officers rushed inside the lab followed by Owen and Judd who couldn't stop himself from coming along after hearing that TK was shot

"TK!" Owen yelled, eyes wide and frantic "Oh my God..." he wanted to go to his son but was stopped by the EMT people "Sir please stay out of the way. We need room to work" 

One of the EMT nurse knelt down next to Carlos and spoke gently "You can let go of him. We'll take it from here" 

Carlos reluctantly passed the unconscious boy and saw how they immediately started their procedure "I need more gauze! He's bleeding bad!" 

"Give me the oxygen mask!"

"His blood pressure is too low" 

"We need to take him to hospital now!" 

With tears in eyes and shaky legs Carlos stood up. The room was spinning around him. The more he tried to breathe, the more it was proving difficult. Adrenalin slowly left his body and he felt numb

"He's not breathing!" 

The words reached Carlos's ears and at the same time his eyes rolled at the back of his head. Judd saw this with wide eyes and was just in time to catch Carlos before he could hit the floor "Carlos! I need help here!" 

Owen could only watch helplessly as one side he saw his son being load on the board while they prepared another one for Carlos. This was the worst day of his life. Something a father would never want to witness even in his nightmare. 

TWENTY FOUR HOURS LATER

Owen was exhausted after waiting for any news on TK or Carlos. Both the boys were whisked away from his sight as soon as they reached hospital. His whole team took shifts in between and sat with him, giving much needed assurance but the agonizing wait was frustrating the man

Another half an hour passed before Owen finally saw a doctor approaching him and he sprang up from his seat "How is he? How's my son? Is he alright?" 

The doctor had an apologetic look which heightened the worry in Owen's chest "We are able to remove the bullet successfully but TK was suffering from heavy blood loss when brought here. He also flatline once during the surgery" 

Owen's hand flew to his mouth thinking he could have lost his son today

"We did everything we could but I'm sorry to say he's slipped into comma" 

Owen's eyes widened "What?" 

"If TK wakes up in next twelve hours then it's well and good or else it's hard to say when he might come out of comma" 

Owen let the tears flow freely, mind trying to process the news. His son might never wake up? He inhaled sharply "Wait... what about Carlos? Is he okay?" 

The doctor pocketed his hands "Carlos three broken ribs and a punctured lung. He was also suffering from severe internal bleeding. He's condition is very critical. I'm sorry Mr Strand, it would be a miracle if the patient survives next twenty four hours"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last cliffy....
> 
> I SWEAR GUYS!!! 
> 
> Please Please Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!! A huuuuuuuge gigantic THANK YOU to alllll my AWESOME readers who have read this story and left comments and kudos. This is the last chapter guys!! Gonna miss writing this fic. Kinda didn't want to post it and say goodbye but (sighs) I had to end it someday. Seriously you guys have been a huge support so THANK YOU again.
> 
> On with the next and last chapter to this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Owen looked through the round glass for hundredth time just to make sure his son was breathing. The doctors weren't allowing him to enter since TK was not out of the woods yet. His boy was surrounded by wires and a breathing tube was forced down his throat. Owen's eyes welled up on seeing how small his child looked on the bed who was fighting for his life. The father kept his eyes glued on the small rise and fall of his son's chest praying to God to help him recover from the trauma he was been put through

Owen walked through the small hallway and paused to the next ICU room "Oh God... Carlos" he blinked his eyes to remove excess tears as he took Carlos's appearance. The officer too was hooked on wires with a oxygen mask covering his face. He couldn't even imagine what would have happen if Carlos didn't make it. He deserved so much better. He deserved to live a happy life with his son. He deserved to grow old surrounded by childrens and grandchildrens

Owen fisted his hands. There was so much anger building inside him. He clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles went white. He gritted his teeth in an effort to remain silent or else he would surely lash out at anyone who came into his view. This was not acceptable. His boys were fighting for their lives only because of one person, Alex. He started walking out of the hospital before he could stop himself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You once saved my daughter's life Mr Strand. This is the least I could do for you"

"Thank you. I just need few minutes with him" Owen said looking at the direction where Alex was locked up. The officer incharge of his son's case led him towards the cell and unlocked the iron bars 

Alex instantly tensed when he saw Owen striding towards him with blood cold eyes. He shook with fear raising his hands in surrender "Mr Strand...let me expla.." 

Owen grabbed Alex's collar and slammed him against the wall behind "How could you!?" he roared, seething with anger "You shot my son?" 

Alex gasped when Owen added more pressure on his throat "I'm...sorry" 

Owen sneered at the man shaking his head in disgust "Sorry? My son and his boyfriend are fighting for their lives and you're sorry? I didn't know you could stoop so low Alex" 

Alex's eyes watered as he struggled to take air

"When you broke up with TK, I was so mad at you but what you did today...God only help you if you ever step a foot outside these four walls" 

"Tyl..Tyler.." Alex tried to speak but Owen hushed him "Dont! I swear if you ever say my son's name again or come anywhere near him, you'll have to face a father's wrath like you've never seen before" he let go of Alex's collar. He turned around to leave but stopped to look at Alex once again 

"This is for hurting my son" Owen raised his hand and gave a hard punch to Alex's nose. He saw him go down and took a deep breath "You deserve so much worse than this" with that he left the cell leaving Alex to rot in prison 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another three hours passed before Owen allowed him to sit near his son. Doctors said TK's condition was stable but hadn't woken up yet and that broke his heart. He took TK's hand in his and squeezed it, tears streaming down his face "Hey baby. I can't believe we're doing this again. Last time... I always wanted to erase that memory but this... kiddo don't do this to your old man. I can't go through the pain again. I love you so much TK" 

Owen ran a hand on TK's hair and sighed "You need to wake up son. This time I'm not asking for me. Carlos.. he.. he's not doing good and the doctors say.. he might not make it.. you're the only one who can bring him back. Please wake up TK. He's always been there for you, now it's time to show your love. Carlos needs you" 

Carlos needs you...

TK gasped snapping his eyes open and Owen's eyes widened "TK!" he quickly pressed on the button above informing the doctors that TK had woken up "Hey TK.. it's me.. relax you're okay" 

TK felt an pulsating pain in his stomach and he groaned. He tried to speak but gagged on the tube that was still intact in his mouth. TK's hands desperately tried to remove the offending thing but Owen caught his wrists "No no baby... wait don't pull... you'll hurt yourself" 

Tears fell from TK's eyes. He wanted the damn tube out. He wanted to talk to his father. He warned to know about Carlos but a trail of doctors rushed near him and just like that his father was pulled away from him "Calm down kid. We'll get the tube out now" said one if the doctor

TK relaxed only because he wanted the tube out of his mouth. The doctor slowly and finally pulled the tube and he coughed violently taking huge gulps of air

Owen let his happy tears fell from his eyes as he mentally thanked the God for bringing his son back to him

"Easy... keep breathing. You're doing great" the doctor encouraged with a smile "You're very lucky young man. I didn't think you would wake up so soon" 

TK looked at Owen with pleading eyes "Ca.. Carlos?" 

"TK..." 

"Where..." TK struggled to remain calm "I need to.. know Dad! Where is... Carlos?" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr Strand it's against the rules. I cannot accept your request" 

"Doctor please" Owen pleaded standing in the hallway out of TK's room. He told TK about Carlos's condition and how he could loose him. TK was ready to rip the wires off him saying he wanted to see Carlos. Owen and all the doctors were having hard time keeping him in bed. Finally the father thought of something that might help his son "You've to let TK see Carlos. My son is the only one who can bring him back. Just let TK talk to him" 

"Mr Strand let me remind you, your son has just woken up from comma. He's is no position to stand let alone get out of the room" 

"There has to be a way. Please doctor. I know my son. I'm sure he'll try to sneak out of his bed. He won't stop until he sees Carlos and I don't want him to injure himself again" 

"But..." 

"You're a father right?" 

Doctor nodded

"Try to put yourself in my shoes just for few seconds. Wouldn't you do anything to save your child's life? Carlos is TK's life. If anything happens to him.... I'm going to loose my son all over again" 

Doctor stared at desperate father before taking a defeated sigh "Let me see what I can do about it" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TK felt himself being moved in a stretcher that had safety rails on both sides. He was still in lot of pain but he couldn't think about himself. He held his father's hand in a death grip as if relying on the man to give him courage to see his boyfriend. Someone who was on death's door because of him. He shut his eyes when the door to Carlos's room was pushed open and he couldn't hold back a sob 

The stretcher was placed next to Carlos's bed where the doctor adjusted few wires on them so he would be comfortable "Don't stress yourself too much. Remember you need to rest" 

When the doctor left, Owen squeezed TK's hand "Son we're here. Open your eyes and see him" 

TK shook his head, tears flowing down from the corner of his eyes. He so badly wanted to see Carlos but the guilt was overpowering his mind "I can't... I did this to him" 

Owen swallowed thickly "It's not your fault TK. You can't blame yourself for Ale...his actions. Just look at him kid. He needs you" 

TK dared and slowly titled his head, eyes blinking in slow as Carlos's swollen and red briused face came into his view "Oh God..." he whimpered as new bout of tears gushed into his eyes 

Owen kissed TK's forehead "Talk to him. I'll be right outside"

TK reached out to interwine Carlos's fingers "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Carlos. Please don't leave me" he spoke in heavy voice "Remember you use to say that someday when we get married... we'll go for our honeymoon to Paris....then in near future we'll have our own family... three kids.. two girls and one boy" he laughed swallowing his tears "And then they will go to college.. and we'll retire... you said.. you said.." 

TK couldn't finish as he started crying "I can't live without you Carlos. I just can't... come back to me. Please come back. I want you to..."

Suddenly the loud sounds of beeping echoed in the room and TK's eyes widened. Carlos's fingers twitched and he felt a ray of hope inside him. Before he could say further, the door banged open and in rushed doctors who started working on Carlos. He protested when they moved him away from but a doctor spoke to him calmly "Take it easy son. He's gonna be okay now" 

TK stared at doctor before shifting his gaze on Carlos. He felt very releaved and drowsy at the same time, pain and exhaustion taking toll on his weak body. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder "Get some rest. Everything will be alright when you wake up" 

TK wanted to stay awake but his eyes drooped close without his consent

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Tiger. You've been sleeping for a while now. Open your eyes babe" 

TK's eyeballs shifted in his sleep. Was that Carlos's voice? Why wasn't he letting him sleep? Last time he saw him was when...

TK snapped his eyes open and gasped "Carlos!" a hand reached out to his chest and pushed him back on bed "Easy TK. I'm right here" 

TK's breathing accelerated when he saw Carlos fully awake smiling at him "Please don't be a dream.. please tell me you're alive" he whispered never once taking his eyes off his boyfriend

Carlos smiled cupping TK's face "It's not a dream TK. I'm here and so are you. We both are safe and alive" 

TK's eyes shone with tears. He looked around to saw they were still in Carlos's room, both laying in their respective beds "What happened?" 

"I heard you TK. I could feel your presence. I know it sounds crazy but... I think you said about how we shared our plans for future?" 

TK nodded sniffing back his tears "I didn't want you to go" 

"And I didn't. You brought me back tiger"

"I was so scared when Dad said... you weren't going to make it" 

Carlos looked at the ceiling taking a shaky breath "And seeing you all covered in blood.. scared the shit out of me" 

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" 

"You got hurt because of me" 

"Then even I owe you an apology" 

"Why?" 

"Because I let you get hurt" 

"Not your fault" 

"Don't blame yourself too" 

Silence

"I love you" 

"I love you TK" 

"Can we come in? You guys are not doing anything kinky stuff right?" 

TK laughed lightly and saw his father and whole 126 team were standing at the door "Come in guys" 

Owen smiled as he walked in followed by others. Judd and Mateo placed a fresh bouquet on the side table while Paul and Marjan stood at the end of their bed "How are you both doing now?" 

Carlos nodded with a small smile "We're better" 

"Well you'll feel even better when you hear that Alex is been sentenced to prison for ten years for kidnapping and attempt to murder on both of you" said Owen with a proud grin 

TK shared a look with Carlos who squeezed his hand in comfort 

"Good riddance" Judd came to stand next to his team "Though I missed a chance of punching that scumbag"

"I don't think it's necessary Judd. Our coach already gave a goodbye gift to him by breaking his nose" Paul commented winking at his Boss who rolled his eyes 

TK's eyes widened "Dad you punched him?" 

"He deserved it" 

"How did you even get in the cell. I thought no visitors are allowed to meet to anyone who is charged with murder" Carlos questioned looking at Owen who shrugged with a coy smile "I've my contacts" 

TK nudged Carlos's hand "You don't wanna know that" 

"Maybe some other time" 

Owen smiled "Maybe. Okay now let them rest. C'mon guys make room for them" 

"They already are in a room Boss" Marjan teased and laughed when TK blushed at her words "You're the worst Marjan" 

The team shared few laughs and left the two alone again. Carlos sighed happily stroking TK's hand with his thumb "It's all over" 

"Finally" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know if anyone's interested in reading more :-)))


End file.
